akatsuki ooc msn convo
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: Each member is on a mission, but they remember to stop by a siber cafe to chat! Review please!


AKATSUKI'S OOC MSN CONVO

A/N: Each characters msn name is their initials. If they don't have a last name, it'll just be their first letter.

MSN NAME LEGEND:

kisame : kh

itachi: iu

hidan: h

kakuzu: k

pein: p

konan: ko

tobi: t

zetsu: z

deidara: d

sasori: s

Each member had been on a mission, and each had found a siber cafe. for some strange, unknown reason, each one of them entered each siber cafe and sat down at a computer. Each one simultaneously logged into MSN. Each one simultaneously opened a convo with one another, adding all the other members to the convo. Soon, the entire akatsuki organization was in one convo on msn in ten different siber cafe's in ten different lands in ten different vilages. Confusing, I know. But that's what happened. And here's what was said in the convo.

p: ahemhemhem

kh: ... right

t: Tobis a good boy:)

kh: -sigh-

ko: Hey, I added the rest of them... are you all there hello?

iu: ...

kh: well, i'm really bored

z: whateva

iu: im awesome

kh: is that really you or is it an imposter cuz u nvr say that

iu: 'tis me!

h: no S, sherlock... did it really take you that long to realize this is his web personality?

k: durrrrrrrrrrrr... -facepalms-

s: sup

d: what the... how did we manage this, un?

ko: manage what?

d: this, un.

kh: i think she means "you idiot, there's no "this" to be babbling about"

ko: no, that's not it, kisame

h: F is it just me, or does Kisame's name look like Fing "kiss me"?

k: lol

d: haha, un... hahhahahahahahaha un

s: shutup guys its not cool to say that to him

p: oh sasori defending him are we? -grins suspiciously-

z: that is funny, though.

t: tobis a good boy so he's not gonna laugh... ha

d: shutup tobi, un.

s: leave him alone, deidara, don't be an idiot.

d: your one to talk! un

ko: k let's talk about important things

iu: ...

kh: itachi-san, what's the point of typing if all u r going to do is type those stupid idiotic dots?

iu: -glares warningly-

kh: -clamps hands over mouth-

ko: ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyy...? u 2 r just weird.

kh:shode op -no one can understand him his hands are over his mouth-

iu: ...

kh: again with the fricking dots!

h: ...

kh: oh don't you start that too!

k: ...

p: ...

kh: all of you! JUST STOP!!

iu: ... no

kh: the dots again! but--

iu: -glares-

kh: as I was saying -cough-, at least a word was there. -glares right back-

iu:...

t: ... im a good boy

d: tobi, u didn't say it in third person! what the hl, un?

s: let's talk about needed information

-T has signed off-

z: where did h he go?

d: don't know, don't care un.

s: oh go be a bother somewhere else...

kh: would you stop with the dots? I'm going dot crazy!

s/iu/ko/p: ...

kh: dots... those dots -screams dotsat top of lungs-

ko: ... oookay then...?

iu: and just for the hl of it, ...

kh: dddddddooooooooooooootttttttttsssssssss...

ko: did i just see what i thought i saw? ...

p: I think so.

d:... he wrote with three dots, un!

-Z has just signed off-

k: ...

h: ... i gotta go you retards have a moronic time, okay?

p: the hl?

-H has just signed off-

kh: ... i... am... going... dot... crazy...!

s: this is too idiotic to be reading...

-S has just signed off-

d: finally, un

ko: you didn't put the dots...

d: oh right, un... and to make up for last time..., ...

kh: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! freaking stop!

-P has just signed off-

ko: I'm gonna go...

kh: didn't i just say to stop with the dots?

ko: who cares...?

-K has just signed off-

d: I guess its up to me to torture you...

kh: you wouldn't!

d: oh, oh yes i would... un... ...

kh: you look like the ino yamanaka girl

d: you jerk, un!

-D has just signed off-

iu: ...

kh: itachi-san, i'm going. ttyl!

iu: ... whateva...

kh: ohno i have to run from the dots! the dotsdots thethethedotsthedots!!

-KH has just signed off-

-IU has just signed off-

orochimaru: little do they know i was monitoring their whole conversation! kukukukuku

kabuto: yes. We should probably be leaving, now

oreo: why?

kat--i mean kabuto: they're gonna find us out!let's go!

-oreo has just signed off-

-kabuto has just signed off-


End file.
